


My Lucy and Tumblr Prompts

by kt_anansi



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: This is a compilation of prompts and a story I wrote... My Lucy was one of the first stories I had written (I wrote poetry for the last 15 years). It was also the very first story I posted to AO3.





	1. My Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Timeless or any part of the series. This is merely Fan Fiction. Do not reproduce, distribute or sell this story. 
> 
> Author's note: I had this perfectly formatted. However, this site didn't auto format and I am too lazy to do it all again. So I hope it still makes sense. Enjoy!
> 
> Each chapter of this work is unrelated unless otherwise noted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy Preston considers and works through Wyatt's confession, and deals with the reality saving Rufus (deals with it more so in passing). Lucy has to come to terms with information she accidentally finds out about her future self and Garcia Flynn. She Learns more about Garcia's role is in her life, and gains clarity about her connection to him.

Even with an ice pack pressed against her cheek Lucy could still feel Garcia’s forehead on hers. With eyes closed, and her desperately clinging to him, they were close enough to share the same breath of air. It was as if he had been breathing for her. She could still smell him, and even taste him a little. His familiar, comforting scent had lingered with her for the better part of the last 4 hours. She was almost sad to have washed it off.  
But, she had to. After he cradled her, she noticed he had bled on her. Oddly, she didn’t mind. She cared more about making sure he was okay. The ordeal made her wonder if she would lose him next; She tried to shake the horror of that thought away. Trying to empty her mind, Lucy began to feel the sensation of Garcia around her. She was still overwhelmed by the feel of his body cradling her as she broke like a glass house. The mere thought of him made warmth creep up her neck and behind her ears. If she weren’t so tired, maybe she would have been shocked.

She also felt another sort of warmth. Desire… Desire to see him again, to have him hold her again. To breathe him in again. But, she was tired and weak. She couldn’t possibly have that conversation tonight- she had just lost one of her best friends and her mother. As much as she desired to feel secure in Garcia’s arms, she knew it wouldn’t be fair to him to ask that. He was vulnerable, too. Maybe he didn’t feel the same way. Maybe he didn’t intend for her to bond with him the way she did.  
Maybe he was just trying to get her off the ground and she was too limp and overwhelmed to comply. Yes, yes that must have been why he was holding her so close. That must have been it…  
Suddenly Lucy noticed a pant leg in front of her. Half-hoping it would be Garcia, she slowly looked up to find Wyatt looking down at her. His face was expressionless. She assumed hers was equally so. Looking at the ground she almost hoped he would walk away. Talking was too much work. He sat down.

“This is my fault… All of it.” Wyatt stated bluntly. 

“No, it's not Wyatt-” She started.

“I promised Rufus that I wouldn’t let anything happen to him… I was supposed to protect him…” 

Lucy could feel a stem of frustration growing with in her. She was mourning the loss of her best friend along with the loss of her mother… She couldn’t find the energy to console him right now. She just didn’t have it in her.  
“And then I messed everything up.” Lucy felt relieved, with Wyatt doing all the talking. Regardless of the fact that being interrupted was usually a major pet peeve of hers. “Just like I did with us.”  
It was odd Lucy found his comment more humorous than anything else. It was true, he did mess everything up between the two of them… and she told him so. She then told him that Rufus knew what he was getting into. 

“You brought Jiya home- safe, That’s what mattered most to Rufus.” She ended her speech with that. Finding it a little odd that she could muster the energy to comfort someone right now…  
“I love you, Lucy.” Wyatt mournfully stated. “You don’t have to say it back, you don’t have to say anything…”  
Lucy realized, as Wyatt continued to talk, that if she had answered, she didn’t know what she would say. Did she love Wyatt?  
“In a way… “ Her mind told her.  
But not in that way. Not in the way he wanted. Not anymore. 

Wyatt Logan had thoroughly destroyed her- and Lucy had learned a long time ago that when something eats you up and spits you out, you starve yourself of it until you never want it again. She felt sad for Wyatt. But, she was a different person now- largely due to his own actions. She sensed Wyatt could feel that though. She glad that there was no expectation for her to respond in kind. Instead, she changed the subject.

“I can’t believe he is gone.” She stated. “And my mother… I thought I could save her. Change her mind, and Emma just, she just ended her-” 

Lucy was cut off again, but this time it wasn’t by Wyatt. It was by the unmistakable sound of a Time Vessel staking claim on the landing bay. Lucy’s heart raced. Why didn’t they get a notification if the mothership jumped? Were they being attacked? She jumped up and saw Garcia already headed toward the ship that had displaced their own.  
It wasn’t the mothership… It was another life boat. She wondered if it could be Rufus. She vaguely heard Agent Christopher and Conor say something. Garcia echoed her thoughts, that it was another life boat. Not sure what to expect and feeling tense, Lucy held her breath.  
The door opened, and out stepped a wild looking man. It was unmistakably Wyatt. He had a beard, and his clothes were dirty. He looked as if he lived in the trenches during World War One. There was someone behind him. As the figure emerged, Lucy felt her gut tighten… She was looking at herself. Aside from the dirty clothing, She looked good. Healthy, actually. Her hair was straight, and a little shorter. She was muscular. She looked strong. Rufus would have said ‘Dude what’s with Lucy Croft, she looks scary strong.’  
Without making eye contact with her, the other Lucy surveyed around. And her eyes came to rest just above Lucy’s head. She could feel that she wasn’t looking at her. 

“Well, what are you waitin’ on.” The bearded Wyatt stated.  
“Do you want to get Rufus back or what?” The Lara Croft version of Lucy asked.

⇹  
Everyone at the landing bay stared up at the twosome. After their dramatic entrance had grown stale, they jumped down from their Life Boat. Lucy found herself turning around to see what Lucy Croft had been eyeing. Behind her, she found an awestruck Garcia Flynn. “Is this her?” She whispered up to him.  
Garcia broke his gaze to look down at her. Lucy could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. He blinked them back and just nodded. Biting his lower lip slightly he proceeded to gaze down at her with the most tender expression she had ever seen. He looked as if he had just been told his cancer was cured, or that all his prayers had been heard and answered.

Looking at her, He looked relieved. 

Trying not to get caught up in his almost religiously awestruck expression, she turned around to find Lucy Croft and herself nose to nose. “We need to talk.” the doppelganger said, but she wasn’t looking at her, she was looking at Garcia. “We need to get on the same page… It’s been awhile, I assume. I mean I saw you three trips ago, probably a week ago for me. But, we didn’t need to come here until we saw what had happened.”  
“What do you mean what had happened?” Jiya asked the question. Croft looked at her and her eyes softened. “Jiya, you had to have seen us coming…” She smiled coyly “Either way, Wyatt and I got back from a mission, and Rufus was gone… You were there. When we asked you what had happened, you told us all the details about his death.” She looked back up at Garcia. She squeezed past Lucy and stood a little too close to Garcia for everyone’s taste. Especially for the Lucy behind her, who noticed she was suddenly feeling strangely possessive. 

“This wasn’t supposed to have happened.” Lucy Croft lowered her voice. “We need to talk. Now.” Garcia Just nodded, with eyes averted (as if he knew what he was in trouble for), and motioned for her to follow him. 

Lucy realized she was suddenly jealous… Of herself. What the hell?

Wondering what they were going to talk about was eating Lucy up inside. But, she fought the desire to go and try to listen in. Mainly, because other Wyatt started talking.  
“You like my beard?” He grinned looking at Wyatt. “Took a little patience, but we wanted you to have the ability to tell us apart... Considering that fact that I haven’t aged a day in years.” The Wyatt standing by Lucy gulped audibly. “Um… Where are you from?” Wyatt stammered.  
“Or, rather, when are you from?” Mason interrupted, having clearly gathered himself enough to take some charge of the situation.  
“2023.” He stated. “Hey so, I think I caught a whiff of myself. Any chance I could shower here, maybe get some new threads?” Current Wyatt’s eyes bugged at the blunt confession. He blushed with embarrassment. Gathering himself he said “uh, sure yeah… I guess you can use my stuff. That is if that’s okay with everyone here?” He looked around to see if anyone protested the idea of his future self showering in the bunker. No one did. “Right this way, I guess.” He walked away, occasionally glancing back to make sure his future self wasn’t about to do something weird, violent, or stupid, no doubt. 

Lucy turned to see the rest of the eyes on her. She looked at Jiya, “Did you have a vision about this?” She questioned.  
“Um… No, not of this.” Jiya responded, shaking her head, eyes bugging. Her expression and the tone of her voice told Lucy that she had a vision of something though.  
Gathering herself, Agent Christopher sighed. “Lucy, do you know what other Lucy was talking about with when she told Flynn ‘This wasn’t supposed to have happened’?”  
Lucy swallowed hard. She shook her head. She figured it best to confess the truth, even if she didn’t know how it applied to this. “My future self, um… About a week ago, I asked Flynn where he got the journal from. You know, the one that I wrote. He told me that I- about five years older- I came to him two weeks after his family was killed. And gave it to him. That’s why I asked him if it was her.”  
Okay.” Christopher said. “I guess we wait until we know what’s happening.” Agent Christopher resigned herself to that plan, with arms crossed and lips pursed. 

Face beaming with curiosity, Mason walked over to the new Lifeboat, and Jiya followed. “Amazing!” He said with his British accent ringing out. It was odd to hear enthusiasm after everything that had happened lately. Lucy told Christopher she was going to go and talk to Flynn. 

As she approached Garcia’s bedroom door, she hesitated. She heard a raised voice, it was her own. “When I gave you the journal, I told you what to do. I assumed you would have had the opportunity many times… Benedict Arnold? The Rittenhouse meeting during the Red Scare? Why didn’t you take those opportunities? I need to know.”  
Lucy heard Garcia sigh heavily. Like he did when he was about to explain something that he did, that he knew no one in the room would agree with.  
“I knew I could get her, or rather, I could get you, on my side. I mean, dammit, you are from the future. You had to have known what would happen- why I couldn’t do it.”  
“It’s not about sides, Garcia!” Future Lucy hissed. “It’s about safety and what had to happen. I trusted you with my life.”  
“And what exactly happened that made you hesitate with this Lucy? Better be nothing, Garcia. I told you not to do that. I told you not to get close. And now you are living with her? Are you two together?”  
Now Lucy could hear Garcia taking in deep breaths. He sounded like he was getting upset.  
“Technically, I have met you- what? One time? And then now, you come barreling into our home as if I am your spy? I didn’t agree to what you asked me to do. I just listened.” There was a tense moment. “Every day that I have lived with this Lucy- My Lucy- has made me a better person.” Garcia was nearly shouting. “I regret nothing.” He sounded as though he may breathe fire at any moment.  
The Lucy in the other room seemed to loosen up. She deflated and her anger seemed to diminish with Garcia’s every word. She looked at him as if she wanted to save him. She looked sad.  
“The future of you and I, the future in that journal. That wasn’t supposed to happen, not again. With my plan, you would have Lorena and Iris back. You wouldn’t have lost me, because you never would have had me. None of this would have happened. None of it.” Her forehead collapsed into her hand.  
“I was going to do it. I was. But then I saw her at The Hindenburg. She looked so scared. So scared of me. I said too much. After that, I resolved to not get close. A mission is a mission, I get it. But, when we went to take care of John Rittenhouse himself, she, you. Wouldn’t let me kill his son. He got away. My Lucy, told me that if I killed him I could never be a father again. But if I didn’t, I had some shred of hope left. Some slight thread of dignity in me… After that, I kept reading the journal, kept trying to figure out a way to fulfill your “orders” without having to hurt her. But, I kept needing to work with her. It was the Red Scare trip that got me. She told me I wasn’t a monster. She, you, told me what, and who I was. I wanted nothing more than to believe that.  
The thing is, Lucy. You and this Lucy, my Lucy, you two are different in some ways. She still has hope, she wants to survive. How was I supposed to take out Rittenhouse and erase her, when she didn’t want that? I just couldn’t, it’s not who I am. And it wouldn’t have been fair to her.”  
“Well, that’s nice. However, when she doesn’t have you anymore, she won’t have that hope!” The Lucy in Flynn’s room snapped. ” It’s a long and lonely fight without you, Garcia Flynn. I came up with this plan because my plan to save you wouldn’t work. But, now I guess I have to live with my pain.” Future Lucy’s voice choked. “I am so sorry I put you through this. I just thought, if you never got to know me, and were still reeling from the loss of losing Lorena and Iris, that we wouldn’t happen. That you wouldn’t have blinders on. But, it is what it is, I guess.”  
There was a long silence, as future Lucy grabbed Garcia’s hand and kissed it gingerly. 

“Just don’t let her miss out on anything with you, okay?” 

“I am not going anywhere.” Garcia’s voice became extra thick with emotion, making his accent stronger, Lucy felt her stomach tighten as her ears drank in his words. “I am not ever going to leave Lucy. Not as long as I can help it.” 

“One day, Garcia, you won’t have the ability to help it. And it’ll be the worst pain she’s ever felt. Trust me. I know.” She let out a long breath. 

“Okay let’s get back. We need to get Rufus. I’m supposed to help Wyatt with something, and we sort of need Rufus to be alive, also there are twins that have never been born because of this whole ordeal. I kinda want my god children back.”

“Oh, and by the way, tell your team to never let him die again. Please? It messes with my plans.” Flynn let out a slight chuckle. “I guess we’ll always stay with him, too. I am sure my Lucy will understand.”

 

⇹  
While waiting for the Jiya search party to arrive at the saloon, Lucy stared at herself, Literally. The self from five years in the future. The self that had wanted her to be dead. That wanted her to never exist. The self that was in love with Garcia Flynn? Lucy Croft must have felt her staring. 

“Too trippy?” she asked, with a coy smile. Then she turned back to scouting.  
“I guess, to a degree.” Lucy conceded. Mustering her courage she added “I heard you two talking. You and Flynn.”  
“Don’t call him that. His name is Garcia, you know that. You secretly call him that in your thoughts, don’t you? This was about the time I started to.” Lucy was shocked by her candor. She honestly didn’t expect for her open up at all about it. Seizing the opportunity she took a deep breath, and readied herself for questioning- only to be cut off.  
“He’s amazing, you know.” She spoke slowly “I didn’t deserve him… and his death was my fault... I didn’t cut the head off the snake when I had the chance, and the snake came back to steal everything from me.” Her hollow gaze gave Lucy an uneasy feeling.  
“I only wish I would have spoken up sooner. He waited for me, you know? He watched me settle. He watched me try to be with Wyatt for almost an entire year. I knew Garcia loved me. Truth be told, I had begun to fall in love with him even before this trip. But, I tried with Wyatt. Why do we do things like that? Maybe because he was the first to say he loved me.”  
She shrugged her shoulders in defeat. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Wyatt’s not a bad guy. But, trust me your baggage and his will clash- as will your methods of operation. With me, he chose Jess. Again. But, I don’t blame him. He just wanted to be a father to his daughter. It is what it is.”  
“But Garcia. He is the real deal. And he really does love you.” She spoke as Lucy stared ahead at Garcia Flynn walking into the bar in his burgundy suit, along with him was another Lucy in a white and black striped dress and Wyatt. She knew what was going to happen next. Luckily, Current Garcia- Lucy’s Garcia- was already rounding out the exit with Rufus and current Jiya. Lucy shuddered as she saw Emma and Jess headed into the saloon to start a fight.  
Garcia, Jiya and Rufus caught up to them. “Lets go now.” Garcia said grabbing Lucy’s arm. Future Lucy gave her a flash of a smile. She grabbed Rufus’ arm, while Jiya had his hand. They had guns just in case. But they were hoping not to need them.  
Rufus’ eyes bugged when he noticed future Lucy. “What the hell is with Lucy Croft over here?” He said. Everyone laughed.  
“We’ll explain everything when we get home.” Jiya said. Lucy could tell she was a little choked up. Making it to the new Lifeboat, which seats 5 people, they hopped in. Rufus geeked out, while Jiya told him to strap in. “We have to leave now.”  
“Who’s flying this bad boy?” Rufus asked, looking around with sheer admiration. “Ah, of course.” He said as future Lucy took her seat in pilot’s chair. “Buckle up,” she said, “It’s always a bumpy ride.” 

 

⇹

Lucy waited nervously in Garcia’s room. She had to talk to him. He was in the shower, but she was sure he wouldn’t mind her being there when got done. She sat in the chair he usually sat in, careful to not interfere with anything or invade his privacy. She sat there. Tired, still. She hadn’t slept at all yet- But she needed to know. She needed to know why he had lied to her about their meeting at the bar in Brazil. To fully trust him she needed to clarify a couple things.  
When he walked in, she was surprised to see he just had a towel around his waist. At first he didn’t notice her. When she realized he was about to take his towel off, she spoke up. 

“Um… Garcia.” She said awkwardly, with her hand half over her eyes, just in case his towel was open. He turned around, eyebrows raised. Clearly surprised to see her. He looked her up and down, and suddenly Lucy wished she wasn’t just wearing pajamas and the fluffy pink bunny slippers Jiya had gotten her for her birthday. He noticed them.  
“Cute slippers.” His voice was laughter. He bit his lip slightly and then turned back around. He began to get dressed into his pajamas. Shirt first, with his towel still around his waist, He pulled on a gray henley. Lucy couldn’t help but peek as the shirt swallowed his perfectly muscular back with a swift movement. She caught his gaze in the corner of her eye. His eyebrows were arched, and he had a satisfied expression on his face.  
“Can I help you with something?” He asked sarcastically, clearly enjoying the tension that his nakedness was causing. Lucy looked away, suddenly ashamed of her boldness. With in a minute he was dressed. He walked toward Lucy, it took her a moment to notice he was grabbing his deodorant which was on the lower level of the end table next to her. He looked at her while he put it on.  
“You’ve never called me that before.” He said as he put his deodorant back. His scent was intoxicating. He stood up fully. His height made Lucy even more dizzy.  
“That is your name, right?” Lucy asked pretending to be perplexed. Trying to get some sense of normalcy back.  
“Well, yes. But, you’ve only ever called me Flynn. Don’t get me wrong, I like how it sounds when you say it.” He smiled down at her. Lucy wasn’t sure how long they stared at one another. With a small gruff cough, he snapped her out of the trance she was in. Gathering herself, Lucy stood up.  
“I need to ask you something,” she said. He nodded and she proceeded. “Why did you lie to me?” Garcia’s eyes shuttered closed. In shame, no doubt. He swallowed hard. And then walked over to his bed and sat down.  
“I am sorry, Lucy. I never wanted to lie to you.” He said as if he was putting down the world’s heaviest weight. He hung his head in silence.  
“I heard your conversation with other Lucy. She wanted you to kill me? To erase me?” As soon as she mentioned other Lucy’s wishes, Garcia’s neck snapped up.  
“And you also heard I was never willing to go through with it, right?” He said earnestly. Lucy nodded. Garcia relaxed a little and continued, “as far as me lying to you. I just knew there would be no way of you trusting me without seeing that you, from the future came to me and said those things. I knew you needed to hear if from the horse’s mouth. I was planning on coming clean, if we ever got the journal back. But when future Lucy got here she insisted she would tell you everything, after she got over the fact that I didn’t do what she had asked me to.” Standing up, he walked over to Lucy. She didn’t shrink away.  
“And everything else you said?” Her gaze never wavered. Garcia walked closer. “I meant every word, Lucy.” He said without a second thought. He was close to Lucy now. His scent was making her drunk, they weren’t even touching, and she could feel his warmth inviting her to embrace. 

“Garcia Flynn, do you love me?” She asked boldly. The warmest smile came over his face. He took her hand and put it on his chest, she could feel his warmth and felt secure. “So much.” He said. She could feel his heart pounding under her hand. “So much, it hurts.” He pulled her close, into an enveloping embrace. They stood like that for what seemed like a blissful eternity. After a while, Lucy looked up, her chin resting on his chest. 

“I love you, Garcia Flynn.” Lucy said happily, intentionally.  
Looking down at her, Garcia’s smile seemed to beam for miles. “I love you, too, my Lucy.”  
With that, he lifted her up effortlessly and kissed her for the first time. It was soft, yet strong. There was no caution though. Merely trust. Once their lips came together, they didn’t part for most of the night. Every moment was filled with a new rush, a new discovery. With every touch it felt as if they were rediscovering something that was engrained into the both of them.  
⇹

When morning came, Lucy was greeted with breakfast: Oatmeal, toast, coffee and orange juice. “I wanted to make you an omelette. But, we’re out of eggs,” Garcia said apologetically. Lucy let out a breath of laughter. “I don’t need eggs, Garcia. I don’t think I need any food today.” His eyebrows arched in surprise. He started to say something, but Lucy interrupted him with a kiss. “Oh,” was all he could say, before he was lost in euphoria again.


	2. After The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to a Tumblr Prompt:  
> Garcy where one of them gets sick but still tries to go on missions and the other is just like "no, absolutely not"?
> 
>  

Garcia woke up the next day with his chest feeling heavy and crackling like tin foil. On the mission the night before, he and Lucy  had gotten stuck in a slightly nippy rain,  waiting for Intel from Wyatt and Rufus.  Unfortunately, there aren’t a whole lot of  places to take shelter in the middle of the  great plains. Especially not in 1910. They stood under the only tree they could see for miles, and Garcia did what any gentleman would do- gave his leather coat to Lucy. She hadasked if he was cold several times, and several times he lied and said no- he enjoyed a good rain. To which she responded, 

“I thought the only rain you liked was when it was raining bullets…”

_She was flirting..._

_That was cute._

Thinking about the night before made him  chuckle, which in turn made him short of  breath. He felt feverish and was almost  uncontrollably coughing. He got up at his  normal time (he always set his alarm for  exactly 6 hours of sleep. No more, no less).  First, he took a very, very hot shower, to try  and get the crackle out of his chest. After hisshower, he trudged his way to the kitchen.

Lucy was at the table. “I made coffee.” She  smiled excitedly. 

_Was she happy to see him?_

He smiled back.

“Thank you, Lucy. Something warm to drink  sounds good.” He tried to stifle the overpowering urge to cough. He couldn’t get past Lucy though.

“Are you sick?” She asked, jumping up and  coming around the table to look at him  closely. “Is this because of the rain?”

“No, no, Lucy. I probably just need a  humidifier. This California air is so dry.” A  cough betrayed him right after he spoke.

“Let me feel your head.” It wasn’t a question. Lucy was demanding that he let her examine him. There were worse things in the world,  Garcia figured. So he obliged her. Her hand  felt cool against his head.

“Oh, my,” she said her voice riddled with  worry “You’re so hot.”

Even while sick, Garcia couldn’t help but arch his eyebrows and bite his lip. Lucy noticed.  She rolled her eyes, “You’re feverish.” she  stated bluntly. “No missions for you, today!”

“Lucy, really, I can still go on the missions! I’ll just bring some Dayquil.” He was pleading.  He didn’t want her going anywhere where shecould get hurt without him.

“The Doctor has spoken,” she said dismissively. Garcia laughed and coughed allat once. As soon as he could talk he looked at her and said, “You’re a Ph.D., Lucy.”

“And you have pneumonia,” she said  gathering some ingredients for breakfast.  “I’ll make you breakfast, go lay down… Relax, okay?” Garcia took in a breath through clenched teeth. 

“I’m not sure I’ll live through your cooking, in my current condition.”  She let out an offended “Um! Excuse me!” and threw a bag of oatmeal at him. With that, he decided it  may be best to just go to his room.

 

 


	3. China Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In response to this prompt on Tumblr :  
> What do you think would have happened if Wyatt hadn't interrupted the Garcy moment when Lucy asked Flynn "Why are you here?" Personally, I don't think Flynn would have been able to go through with telling Lucy about how he feels about her.

“I don’t give a damn about Wyatt,” Garcia said, with more of a grin than he had intended.  He lowered himself so that Lucy could see his face without strain, and he could see her fully.  “He is not the reason I am here.”

“Why are you here?” Lucy asked with a strange mixture of astonishment and curiosity.

How could she not know? After all the time that they had spent together, all the feelings they had shared about everything… The fact that he basically told her that she gave him a reason to live, to fight. Suddenly, his mouth felt like cotton he couldn’t speak. As he licked his lips and bit his tongue to try to restore some comfort so that he could speak, he saw Lucy’s suspicion turn to full astonishment. He couldn’t stare her in the eyes without her knowing. Suddenly he wondered if her look was inviting or not. He figured it didn’t matter, she deserved to know that someone cared.

Slowly, he picked up her hand. It seemed weightless, Garcia assumed Lucy’s astonishment had paralyzed her. “I am here for you, Lucy.” While still looking her in the eye, he cradled her hand as if it were a precious stone and kissed it lightly. He saw tears began to well in her eyes, he wasn’t sure if she was happy or sad. He figured she wouldn’t be sure either, she just lost her mom, and now there is this man who used to be an enemy kissing her hand. He shook the thought away, that was in the past. He could have said he loved her… But the first time for that shouldn’t be next to her mother’s lifeless self.

Instead, he decided to give her declaration and an invitation. “I am always here for you, Lucy.” He felt her other hand cover his, and silent tears flowed down her face. she closed her eyes, they stayed like that until Garcia’s legs hurt from kneeling, but it wasn’t fatigue that made him stand up… It was Wyatt who broke the moment. Apparently, it was time to leave.

 

 


	4. First Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to this prompt:
> 
> "First of all, I love your blog and Garcy is everything! Second, here's a writing prompt: A conversation between Garcia and Lucy before the time team from the future showed up, about what Garcia was going to say to Lucy before Wyatt barged in and interrupted him."

 

“Do I have to wear this at all times?” Garcia Flynn asked Jiya as he motioned to his arm that had been shot and was now in a sling. He was thinking about how bad he had to use the bathroom… “Probably best to keep it on.” Jiya smiled and squinted. Flynn wondered why Jiya was out here helping everyone- cleaning scrapes and gashes, tending to bullet wounds. But, really, he understood. To keep her mind off the pain of losing Rufus.

Standing up and cradling his arm, Garcia tried to muster up as much compassion as he could. Realizing most people saw him as fake in this bunker, he didn’t want to seem like it at this moment. However, he also wanted to help Jiya, if he could.

“Jiya, I… I am so sorry for what happened.” He said turning to look at her. She was staring at the wall. Slowly she closed her eyes, and swallowed hard, as if to hold back tears.

“Don’t be. You didn’t do it. It’s not your fault.” She looked down at the medical instruments, and breathed out… “Besides, I knew what would happen. I knew I couldn’t actually save him. I was stupid to try. And now, he’s dead. And it’s my fault.” Tears began to flow down her face. With his good hand, Flynn tried to give Jiya a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Instead she surprised him with a hug. He didn’t mind. It felt as if he were embracing his sister and tried to make sure she knew that. “Maybe we can get him back, Jiya. You never know. Maybe something will happen, and it will be okay.”

“Yeah,” she said pulling away and wiping her eyes clear of tears. “Maybe.” She started as if she remembered where she was. And shook off her grief.

“Thank you, Flynn. I really appreciate you being so nice to me.” She said. It was a genuine thank you, which made Flynn feel somehow more human. “That was really nice of you to say. It means a lot”. She sniffled mildly.

“No, no, Jiya. Thank you. You are the one who has been so kind!” He smiled. Gesturing to his arm, while Jiya managed a small laugh.

“See ya later, Flynn.” She said with a half smile, as she began to walk out of the room. Following her stride, Flynn looked up to see Lucy at the door. With her shoulder resting against the door frame, and her arms crossed. Jiya and Lucy exchanged simple but heavy salutations. Then, Jiya left. Without making eye contact, Lucy started across the room, and grabbed the first aid supplies. She seemed to have a determined air about her. As she began to get everything ready, Flynn took a heavy breath and walked over to her.

“Do you need help, Lucy?” He asked with sincerity.

“Need? No.” She said, but he couldn’t ignore the half smile she had on her face.

“Okay, let me try again. Lucy, do you want some help?” He asked pointedly.

“Well, if you can manage,” She said humorously, turning with peroxide and cotton balls in her hands. With his good hand, Flynn grabbed a cotton ball. He and lucy worked together to clean off the scrapes on her face by her eye.

“That was quite the fight you had with Emma.” He stated.

“I was going to kill her, Flynn. I want to kill her.” Lucy said looking up at him. “Does that make me a bad person?” Flynn couldn’t help but feel an intense sense of warmth as Lucy’s eyes burrowed into his.

“Lucy. Listen to me.” He said, lowering his head so they were eye level and staring back at her with equal intensity. “You could never be a bad person. We will get her. I promise.”

Breaking eye contact, Flynn began to focus on her abrasions again.

“Thanks. For your help. I mean, being there for me… After Emma ran. And with my mom.” She exhaled heavily. “ I swear you were going to say something to me, in the photo studio.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Flynn said. Not wanting to bother her. She had been through so much.

“It matters to me.” Lucy said catching his eye and holding his gaze. “Flynn, please.”

Flynn looked down, he was sure his eyes were bugging with surprise. “Lucy, I was going to tell you that I was there for you. That I am always here for you.” He looked up at her out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised to see mild disappointment.

“Oh,” she said. Well, I thought…I mean, the way you looked at me. I thought you were going to say.-” She cut herself off. Flynn was certain he had a puzzled look on his face.

“Did I say something wrong?” He asked, concerned.

“No! No, Flynn. You didn’t.” She had a nervous smile. “It’s just I thought that you were going to tell me you. Well…” She laughed nervously. “I thought you were going to tell me you had feelings for me, I guess. But, maybe that’s just silly of me.”

“Lucy, you are a lot of things. However, in this case, silly isn’t one of them.” Flynn responded, with a slight chuckle. She stared at him- eyes soft with emotion. He noticed her eyes travel down to his lips. Suddenly, he felt an uncontrollable desire to kiss her.

It was lucy who moved first though. Placing her hand on his cheek, she caressed his cheek and then his lower lip with her thumb, slowly she pulled him toward her. She touched the tip of her nose to his, and with closed eyes, kissed him slowly, and softly, as if venturing into uncharted territory. Instinctively, he moved closer. Brushing his hand through her hair, he could feel her warmth, it was inviting and intoxicating. Pulling away, he rested his forehead on hers.

“Lucy, I-”. He cleared his throat. “Every person I have ever said “I love you” to is dead. You can see why it’s hard for me to say that, right?”

She nodded. She didn’t look hurt or sad.

“Me too, Flynn.” She said, hopping off of the hospital-grade exam table they had in their medic room.

“Maybe one day, we will be able to say what we feel.” She said with a small smile. “I am going to grab an ice pack for my battered face. Thanks for the help… “

“Anytime…” Was all he could manage through his astonishment.

 

 


	5. Saving Private Flynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to a couple of prompts asking me to write a scene about Lucy and Flynn meeting their child from the future. Well, this is done with a twist.

“I just don’t understand why the mothership would jump to June 10th, 1940…In France. I mean, The Nazis have France in the palm of their hand, I am not sure how Emma could possibly make this worse…” Lucy trailed off as Flynn felt a wave of nausea come over him. He knew why. He knew exactly why. They had found some uniforms, Nazi uniforms. It made him sick to think about it, but right now, they were safer wearing these. In two days the 51st Highland division would be surrendering to The Third Reich. And a Nazi uniform may be the last thing Garcia Flynn ever wears if Emma has her way.

Flynn turned to Lucy who had just successfully put on a Nazi nurses uniform that they had stolen within an hour of arriving... It was difficult to not see how beautiful she was, even while wearing an emblem they both loathed. When she noticed he was staring at her, she became concerned, “Do you feel sick?” She asked.

“What?” Flynn asked, dumbfounded. He had forgotten that he wasn’t a ghost. Lucy was looking right at him, she could see him. He decided that he should tell her. Maybe they’d actually be able to stop Emma. If not, well, then he should do Lucy the favor of saying goodbye, and telling her how he feels. He stood up, mustering his resolve.

  
“Can we talk?” He asked, using his tone to emphasize the importance of what he was hoping to tell her. “Alone?” He eyed Wyatt and Rufus, who was a few trees away fighting over the only gun they had found on a forgotten soldier.

  
“Uh, Of course, Garcia. Whatever you need…” Lucy nodded, clearly concerned. Flynn grabbed her hand, he felt a flutter of excitement, even at such an innocent touch.  
Even with all of the nights they had been spending together, Flynn still got flustered by Lucy. He was still excited to hold her hand, to breathe her in. His stomach churned at the thought of never being able to hold her again. Never being able to love her again. He loved her, and he had to tell her. Once they were a safe distance from the others, Flynn turned and grabbed Lucy by the shoulders, he stared pointedly into her eyes, as if she would feel the intensity that he was trying to project, and she would be motivated to listen to him.  
“Garcia?” Lucy asked, returning his gaze. He had gotten lost again. It was easy to do when he was so god damn in love with her.  
“I’m sorry… Lucy, you have to listen to me. I know why Emma is here.” He cleared his throat. “I love you.” Lucy’s knee-jerk reaction was to shake her head. After a moment, she stopped, looked Flynn in the eyes and with a wounded voice, she said “She is here to kill you? Or to somehow erase you, right?”  
Flynn clenched his jaw, closed his eyes and nodded, “Lucy, in two days, my grandfather will be the sole survivor of the 51st Highland Division. He will be sent by his general to run to the nearest Ally camp and tell them the news. The rest of his division will be lined up, and killed by firing squad immediately after he leaves. If Emma shows up and kills him first, or if she convinces them to send someone else, or changes anything. I-”  
“I love you.” Lucy breathed. Her hands had somehow traveled to Flynn’s cheeks, she pulled him toward her, and kissed him. “We will figure this out. You will not die. You will not be erased, not today.”

  
“Lucy, you don’t know that. You don’t know if we can stop this. We can’t go into that situation, it’s far too dangerous. Even if we do, we are dressed as Nazis, My own grandfather will kill us.”

  
“We will get different clothes,” Lucy commanded. Her voice was becoming stronger, she resolved firmer. “I can’t lose you.” At that moment, Flynn gave in to the urge to draw her close. Wrapping his arms around her, he became her cocoon. To any onlooker, it would seem that he was comforting her. But, it was truly the other way around. Flynn wasn’t sure why, but he felt terrified. As if he could feel his death was approaching. It felt ominous.

  
Future Lucy had told him that he would die trying to keep himself alive while trying to keep Lucy safe. He couldn’t help but sense that today was the day that she had lived through.

When they got back to the others, they decided to go further into the woods and set up camp. Lucy shared the information with Wyatt and Rufus. It was already getting dark, they had spent an entire day trying to avoid detection. It had been exhausting. “I vote we sleep here tonight.” Flynn offered. “Its as safe as we will get, and we need our rest if we are going to into the middle of a Nazi victory, I will take the first watch. In four hours, Wyatt can take over, then Rufus.”

  
“I’ll stay with you,” Lucy said. Rufus and Wyatt looked at one another, clearly in surprise. “I mean, if Emma shows up, you don’t want to be alone.” Wyatt’s eyes narrowed, but Lucy didn’t seem to care, she just stared up at Flynn. “Flynn, please…” She whispered. She sensed what he was going to do, didn’t she? He nodded. Rufus and Wyatt got situated, and Flynn and Lucy sat by a tree, at the edge of their little camp.  
Lucy looked abnormally tired. She had been a bit sluggish all day. Flynn had noticed she was close to tears more than once, even before he told her about his suspicions regarding Emma’s goal here. She had also thrown up after they arrived, if she was getting sick, that would make the mission far too dangerous for her.

As Flynn sat and kept watch, Lucy slept next to him. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit his shoulder. He turned, kissed her head and slowly lowered her off of himself, toward the ground. He covered her with his jacket, and after assessing that she remained fully asleep, he walked off toward the camp of the 51st Highland Division. His grandfather, Seamus Flynn would be a private in the Royal infantry. After the war, he would stay to help Germany recover, after that he would move to The Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia to help with defense relations for the crown. In Croatia, one of the “states” of Yugoslavia he would meet his grandmother, a Croatian woman named Ana and they would then conceive his father, Asher Flynn.

  
His plan was to convince him to desert earlier. He would kidnap him if he had to… He didn’t want to overthink it. He just had to make sure Lucy remained safe. And where she was sleeping currently, was the safest place for her  
.  
After two miles, Flynn heard the cracking of twigs under feet. He also heard shuffling, and the familiar muttering of a female voice, “So. God. Damn. Stubborn.” Emma breathed, as Flynn ran closer. “Just like your psycho grandson!”

  
Flynn found Emma fighting with a young man. As soon as she noticed him, she pulled him around and put a gun to his head.

  
“So glad you got my invitation, Garcia!” She said laughing. “I am so glad you made it for the show!” The young man in her arms was struggling to break free. Flynn noticed, he looked a little young. About 16. His grandfather was supposed to be 20 right now. The young man in Emma's arms looked up at Flynn. The boy had the same eye shape as his mother.

  
It was odd, as he made eye contact with the boy, he felt some sort of energy pass between the two of them. It was as if he knew him, but he knew he had never met him. The boy smiled at him and gave him a look that convinced Flynn that the boy knew him. He raised his eyebrows and gave Flynn a look as if to say, “you won’t wanna miss this!”

Suddenly, the boy kicked his head back and surprised Emma’s nose with a crack. Then he dug his teeth into her arm. Emma screamed and let him go. “You little bast-”

  
Her sentence was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Emma fell to the ground. The boy approached her body and spat on it. A young woman appeared from the direction of the shot. She too approached Emma. Instead of checking for a pulse, she merely kicked the body over.

  
“Really, Anya? The head? Jesus.” The boy said.

  
“How else was I supposed to do it?” She asked. It was obvious she didn’t care how it happened.

  
“Umm… Anya?”

  
“What?” She asked, sounding annoyed. The boy gestured toward Flynn, who was clearly visible behind them. Anya turned around and made eye contact with him- the same shock of energy followed. She quickly whipped back around. “Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. That’s him, isn’t it?” The boy nodded.

  
“I take it, you aren’t my grandfather?” Flynn asked as the boy turned and gave him a big smile.

  
“No, I am not. Don’t worry, he’s already gone back to the Ally camp.” The boy stepped closer to him. “ We warned him earlier today.”  
“Asher, don’t,” Anya said sharply. “We aren’t supposed to engage.”

  
“Asher?” Flynn said. Feeling confused. There was no way this boy was his father, he had the eyes of Maria Thompkins. Flynn’s own mother. Flynn walked closer to the pair. “When are you from?”

  
“I don’t know what you mean,” The girl said quickly, unconvincingly. It was a rushed lie. Her voice sounded exactly like-”

  
“Gracia Flynn- what the hell do you think you are doing?” Lucy’s voice rang out behind him. She must have woken up and followed him. Flynn kept his eyes on the kids. As they looked at Lucy, they seemed scared, as if they might get in trouble. Anya turned around. Her neck craning in frustration. “Mom is going to be so pissed, Asher! Seriously!”

  
Lucy was now next to Flynn. She was staring at the adolescent pair as well. She didn’t look surprised though. She laughed breathlessly.  
“I think she’ll be fine,” Asher said, keeping his eyes on Lucy. “Besides, We have already changed things so what does it matter?” Anya began to speak, but Asher immediately cut her off.

  
“We never got to meet you.” The boy said while looking directly at Flynn. “And even when we return to our time, we won’t have any memories with you, and we may not even be able to see you- you might be…” He looked down at the ground gathering his wits…  
“Well, We all know you that you may still die another way.”

  
“I was supposed to die tonight?” Flynn felt a strange sense of relief that he had been right. He hadn’t needlessly paranoid.

  
“According to Mom…” Asher looked briefly at Lucy then his gaze flitted back to Flynn, “Emma shoots you, and great gramps. We only get to survive because well, time travel… And we technically already exist. Sorta.” Asher gave a shrug as if to say ‘oops’.

  
“Guess I don’t need to take that pregnancy test when we get home…” Lucy looked up at Flynn with a weak smile.

  
Anya turned around as if accepting defeat.  
“Asher we are being rude. It’s bad manners to not introduce yourself, I’m Anya Preston Flynn, and this is my ignoramus of a brother, Asher Preston Flynn.”

“What’s rude, sis is what you just did to Emma.”

  
“Oh my God!” Lucy yelled as she noticed Emma’s lifeless body on the ground.

  
“Well, the bitch deserved it. After all, she killed our dad. I mean… You know.” Anya rolled her eyes. “Asher you really need to toughen up. _Seriously_.” Asher made a face at her that was the equivalent of a sneer.  
“And you two are? Twins?” Flynn asked cautiously.

  
“Double Trouble,” Asher said as if that was something they heard all too often.

  
“Yeah, he was- I guess is- my annoying ‘womb-mate.’” Anya said with a half smile on her face. “Any chance everyone wants to take this somewhere where there are less Nazis? Just a thought?”

  
“Of course,” Flynn said. “Our camp is this way…”

  
Lucy and Flynn turned around to find Wyatt and Rufus staring at them. Wyatt’s arms were crossed on his chest. Rufus had an expression somewhere between surprise and excitement.

  
“How long-”

  
“Long enough, Lucy,” Wyatt said, sternly.  
“Good, then I don’t have to explain anything to you.” With that she grabbed Flynn’s hand, and motioned for their future offspring to follow them.

  
The buzzing in his head didn’t allow Flynn to fully appreciate the moment with Wyatt for what it was. Rufus broke the static as he mused, “Do we still need to have a baby shower? I mean, it might be kinda hard with the father being a fugitive and all, Lucy. I don’t think we can exactly send out invites to our secret safe house...”

The Twins let out a laugh. Rufus turned to them, “You don’t change at all,” Asher laughs playfully, “right Anya?”

“Nope, not at all!” She said smiling. Rufus smiles back.

“Camp is right over here.” Wyatt cuts in sternly, his voice laden with annoyance.

“Neither does he,” Anya whispers under her breath.

Lucy and Flynn try not to let out an audible laugh.


	6. Garcia Flynn's Murse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a one-off, rom-com fluff piece about an adorable klepto Croatian tree, and his nervous flapper-dress-wearing historian love.

“Dude, what’s with the ‘murse’?” Rufus asked. His question was both curious and judgmental.

“Murse?” Flynn questioned, one eyebrow raised.

“Uh, man purse?” Wyatt asked, pointing to the burlap bag Garcia Flynn had dragged with him on the last several trips.

Buckling up his seatbelt, Flynn smiled dryly. “It's for Rufus’ personal effects, should he die again.” He bites. “Don’t worry Wyatt, I’ll use it for you, too.”

“Not funny.” Lucy scolds. Suddenly, her bunker boyfriend has the look of a guilty puppy who had an accident on the floor. Lucy softens her gaze. “What is it for?”

“You’ll find out tonight…” Flynn said as a glint of mischievous intention danced in his eyes. Lucy had noticed the bag for the last several trips. During one trip she could have sworn Flynn put some dishes in it. He was definitely acting strangely. But, as long as it didn’t get them into too much trouble, she didn’t really care.

After their mission, Flynn pulled her aside. “Can you come to my room tonight?” He asked in a whisper. He had never actually asked her to come to his room… She nodded. “Okay, wear something nice. Like the dress from two missions ago.” He smiled at her. She still had blood and dirt on herself from the sleeper agent they killed. She figured she’d shower and put a little bit of makeup on.

She found the dress. It was a 1920 Flapper dress. It fit her well but made her feel a little naked. But, she was just going to Flynn’s room. She noticed she was blushing in the mirror. Was this some sort of date? She felt a little dizzy. She didn’t do dates well… She always got cold feet.

“Someone call the fire department because Lucy is burning hot!” Jiya yelled as she walked in the room. Lucy’s nerves felt as if they may explode at any moment.

“Who is the hot date?” Rufus asked as he followed Jiya into the room.

“Uh, well, Flynn. I guess.” Lucy admitted, her mouth getting dryer with every word.

“What?!” Jiya asked.

“Well, he um, asked me to 'wear something nice and come by’… So yeah.” She said awkwardly. “Do you think this is a date?”

Jiya nodded as her eyes remained fixed on Lucy. Then she and Rufus laughed. “Maybe Flynn just wants to play dress up?” Rufus offered.

Lucy rolled her eyes, she put on her champagne colored heels, grabbed her purse and headed for the door. Somehow her purse made her feel less naked.

“You kids play nice!” Rufus said in a fatherly tone. “Don’t be out too late!” Jiya mused. Rufus and Jiya were laughing like little school girls. Lucy turned around to tell them off when a knock on the door interrupted.

When she opened the door there was Garcia Flynn, wearing a maroon suit, with a bowler hat. Lucy smiled at him, as her nerves eased.

“I thought you wanted me to come to your room?” She asked, slightly confused.

“Well, I realized I forgot my manners. I wanted to make sure I picked you up properly.” His smile was full of genuine charm. He put his arm out and Lucy took it. They walked down the hall together to his room.

When they got there, Lucy noticed that it was lit by candlelight. Flynn walked over immediately to an old record player and placed the needle delicately on the record. A soft symphony began to play.

“Would you like to dance?” He asked. The butterflies returned. But Lucy fought them and accepted his invitation. As they came together, it was mildly awkward at first. But then it was as if their movements fell onto sync. Lucy laid her head on his shoulder.

Garcia Flynn smelled of bergamot and cinnamon. His scent was comforting and inviting. They danced there for a while, Lucy closed her eyes and enjoyed his comforting scent and warm presence. She realized this was longest they had ever really embraced.

“Flynn?” She asked with an inquisitive air.

“Yes?” He responded, stirring from whatever pleasant thoughts he had been lost in.

“Did you steal those plates?” She asked, amused.

“Yes, I did. And the candlesticks. And the silverware, and the butter dish. And-”

“The bottle of wine?” She asked surprised.

“Did you cook?” She had noticed the little table was set for two, and there were some sides on the table already.

“Yes, I am just waiting for the brisket to be done, any minute now.” As if reading his mind, a timer went off. “I’ll be right back.” He kissed her on the cheek and left the room eagerly.

Lucy walked around the room a little bit. She couldn’t believe that Garcia Flynn would do all this for her. He had made his room look so warm and romantic. She was touched by the gesture.

When he came back, he was explaining how he learned to make brisket. As soon as he set the food down on the table, Lucy grabbed his cheeks and kissed him hard on the lips. He paused in surprised and then reciprocated.

When they were done he asked, “What was that for?”

“For being ridiculously romantic.” She said smiling.

Garcia leaned in for another kiss. They stood by the table set for two and enjoyed the wrestling of their lips and tongues... before the heat could take over, Garcia broke the kiss and urged her to eat the brisket before it got cold. “Its fantastic, and I made it just for us.” He said smiling.

He pulled out Lucy’s chair for her. When he sat down, Lucy asked him “why did you do all this?”

“For you, Lucy.” He said. When he realized that sounded vague he added, “because you deserve to feel special and beautiful… and loved." He cursed himself for being unable to hold her gaze as he said that word. However, if the kiss from earlier was any indicator, they would have plenty of time later to get comfortable in that regard. Lucy continued to stare at him, her lower lip caught behind her teeth.

"Well, this is very sweet of you." She acknowledged.

"Lucy, You deserve to feel like the only person in the world that matters.”

“But, I'm not.” She said, when he stared blankly at her, she insisted.

“You are to me,” Garcia stated simply, his voice a low and confident tone. Using his free hand, he took Lucy’s hand in his. "C'mon, try it... I promise the food is good!" 

“This is delicious!” Lucy yelled after taking her first bite. Flynn smiled as if pleasing her was all that mattered.


End file.
